For the First Time
by Siriusblaqqq
Summary: Santana and Julian get into a not so small argument over the things Santana has said to the Paparazzi lately, but will Santana forgive Julian for choosing his career over her? -Jultana Oneshot-  Story is actually more interesting than the Summary
1. Santana's POV

**HELLO! I'm Candace and this is my first story on here. **

**There will be two parts to this- Santana's POV and Julian's POV. ****Julian's POV was written by my friend, Marissa.**

**If you read, PLEASE leave feedback. Don't be afraid to be brutally honest!**

**Note; Paragraphs that are Italicized are flashbacks. **

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the foggy street by herself wiping her tears as she passed a bar filled with drunken people laughing. Her and Julian got into a bit of a verbal altercation not long before she ran out of the house, crying and trying to calm herself down, not paying attention to where she was walking.<p>

Earlier that day, Santana had yelled at the Paparazzi for asking personal questions that Santana had already declined to answer. Those questions were regarding the sex scandals the two have been getting into lately. Her intentions were good, it was Julian who over reacted. It was Julian who started the argument.

Santana walked down the street with her head hung low, checking up every now and then to make sure she wouldn't run into anyone, or anything. She thought about all of the previous fights they've gotten into the past three years and how they weren't as big of a fight as this one was. They usually just bickered about who didn't do what around the house, who slept on the others side of the bed, who didn't pay the bill, typical boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. She didn't know how to react in this situation, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

_"Santana! Do you know what this could do to my career? My life? You can't just speak your mind! I would have thought you knew that after three years of being with me. I guess not." Julian half-yelled at Santana as she scoffed and rolled her Dark Brown eyes as she spoke up_

_"What was I suppose to do? Smile pretty for the camera? Dance around like Kim Kardashian? You can't seriously be mad at me! "_

_"YES I CAN!" He retorted and yelled louder than last time. Santana teared up and watched Julian's facial expression soften as he reached out to pull her into a hug._

_"San.." she backed away not wanting to have anything to do with him right now._

_"Don't." She folded her arms and tried to hold back the pool of tears that were ready to fall if she said anything else "I love you Jules, you know I do. But you need to learn when to put me first. When to put us first." She grabbed her coat, and walked out of the door. As soon as she did, she heard Julian call for her. That's when she broke into hysterics and just walked away. Not paying much attention to which way she was going._

She teared up again just thinking about the fight. She wondered if she had ruined three years of an amazing, immense, loving relationship over a few finger gestures and vulgar words. She wanted to pull out her phone to call him and just tell him that she's sorry and make up. But not this time, she's not giving in so easily. It really hurt her that he put everything before her and didn't stick up for her this time. She almost felt rejected in a way and didn't know how to say so. She wants him to fight for her this time. So she just carried on wandering around, smiling sadly at a few strangers.

She walked for a while and then sat down on a bench outside of the Sub shop. A couple who were obviously very okay with displaying how they felt in public passed by her, not even noticing she was sitting there. It reminded her of the times her and Julian we're having sex in the most random-but secluded spots trying to avoid the paparazzi. She laughed just thinking about it.

She loved Julian more than anything in the entire world, and she wanted to spend her life with him. She loved the way he randomly hugged her just because he wanted to hold his world in his arms for a few moments before he had to go to work. She loved the way he would bicker, tossing around "I'm fine" instead of taking her advice to see a doctor. She loved the way he snored lightly when he slept. She especially loved the way he still complimented her, and called her Ms. Lopez after three years. She only wishes that he would change the Lopez to his last name. She's dreamt of the different ways she would like for him to propose to her. She's actually scribbled them down in a notebook somewhere in the house, hoping that he would find it, getting the hint. They've really never talked about marriage, but a girl can dream, can't she?

If her life was a movie, this would be the part where she would be walking down the street, singing a song relevant to her situation, surrounded by the happy, lovey-dovey couples walking past her. But no, her life is not a movie, there is no one else walking down the sidewalk, and she currently cannot think of a song to fit this situation. She probably could, but she's too upset to.

The Brunette got up off the bench and started walking back home. She figured she'd better get her ass home before Julian puts her face on a milk carton. As she was walking down the street, she heard a familiar voice and abruptly stopped, listening to **him** talk.

"I'm sorry" he shouted out. "Please, please forgive me. Don't hate me."

She stood still waiting for him to continue

"I promise to be more considerate."

Again, she didn't speak.

"I promise to prove to you, that you do come first."

And again, nothing came from her mouth.

"I promise I'll give in & go to the doctors once a year?"

"Make it an annual thing, and we'll talk." She smirked to him giving in. He laughed "If it keeps you with me, I'll go every three months."

She turned around to face him, locking her eyes on his, watching him walk to her cautiously.

"San…" She smiled just as he crashed his lips onto hers and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

><p>Santana evened her breath out as she laid next to Julian after they just finished round one of make up sex.<br>She looked at him "I'm still mad at you… Just because I love you, doesn't mean you can act however you please."

He played with the ends of her hair and responded without skipping a beat.

"I know. I've always known though. That you were more important. If I had to choose between you and the business, I'd quit in a heartbeat"

"But, you say that-"

"And then I act differently, I know."

He stopped for a moment and propped himself up on his elbow and studied her body. For a moment, she felt self-conscious. He kissed her neck, worked his way up to her jaw, then her lips.

"I promise you, it won't happen again." His hands roamed every exposed place on her tan body and she let out a small moan past her pink swollen lips.

"Besides, you just can't walk away, once we're married" A smile spread across her face then faded just a bit as she narrowed her eyes

"Is this you proposing to me?"

He just smiled and kissed her as he was kissing her for the first time.


	2. Julian's POV

Julian took his time walking down the street, his head bowed in attempt to avoid eye contact with any and all strangers. Usually, he was perfectly fine saying hello to a fan, or waving back to a group of kids. But, with the events of the previous day, he was far from friendly.

One of the first things Julian told Santana, was to avoid the press. To watch every comment and to be careful of every spoken word… that's what you get when you're dating someone well-known. But of course, Santana didn't listen. She had to bring up the unspoken topic, giving the media just another open window into his life.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," He spat at the local man hitting his shoulder. "Can I help you?" the man replied back. Julian walked past him, flipping the male the middle finger, ignoring the rude comments coming from the stranger. There was nothing anyone could say, that would hurt more than the image of Santana walking out of their house.

_"You can't just speak your mind!" Santana scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Yes, it sounded stupid, but Julian was well aware of this game. "What was I suppose to do? Smile pretty for the camera? Dance around like Kim Kardashian? You can't seriously be mad at me!"_  
><em>"YES, I CAN." He was yelling, really yelling. He watched the tears form in her eyes, as he mentally kicked himself in the ass. "San…"<em>  
><em>"Don't." She took a step back, creating another inch between them. She was no longer close enough for him to reach his arms out, and pull her in. Not like she'd let him.<em>  
><em>"I love you Jules, you know I do. But you need to learn when to put me first. When to put us first." And with that, she grabbed her coat, and walked out the door. Julian called her name, but she didn't turn around.<em>

He knew she was right. But, after years of putting work first and focusing more on his public image than his private life, it was a difficult change. But, is she worth it? He asked himself mentally. Of course she is, dick. He nodded to himself. He was head over heels in love with Santana Lopez. Sure, they had fought before. Dating someone with the amount of color that Santana carried, there was bound to be drama. They always worked through it though. And, never did she leave. Rarely did she cry, and under no circumstances did he yell.

As he waited for the cross-walk to change, the light vibration from his phone pulled him back into reality. His heart skipped a beat, as he reached for the device, hoping to see her beautiful name flash across the screen. "Fuck," he said, contemplating on whether or not to answer it. He let it ring for another twenty seconds, before listening to the voicemail. It was everything he expected to hear from his PR manager.. "Jules, kid, where are you? TMZ said they have a video of you & that Latin princess doing the nasty, and they'll pull it from Tuesdays episode for a check. I'm sure you're aware that I'm not happy. How can you be taken seriously, when you're actions scream immature? I know you kids are young, but learn to keep it in your pants. And, where are you? This is the third message I've left for you tonight. I expect you to call me back, as soon as possible. Marty & I have been in touch and hes hoping to land you a role in an upcoming family feature. So, you can't be seen sleeping around. Just, think with your brain, not your dick." There was a pause, as Julian exhaled, completely aware of what was coming next. "As for her interview with E! News… I know we can find a way to fix it. It could be worse, right? We'll just tell them that she has anger problems, and was drinking, and can't control her m-" And with that, Enough was enough. Julian was half a second away from tossing his phone into the middle of the street.

"What a fucking douche," Julian mumbled to himself, placing his phone back in his pocket. I can do whatever the fuck I want. He thought to himself. Wherever, whenever, whoever. And, this isn't even my fault. .. As he mentally bitched out both Cameron and Marty, his manager, his mind was taken over by Santana's voice.

_"hey, dickface!" She got up, throwing on a sweatshirt, and walked toward the man with the camera. Julian begged Santana to calm down, and leave the man alone. "Do you really feel good knowing you're videotaping my boyfriend & I having sex? How is it that, in this industry it's totally fine, but if it were anyone else, you'd be considered a complete pervert?"_  
><em>"Santana!" He called her name, rushing towards her.<em>  
><em>"Actually, I think you're a sick little fuck. No one wants to sleep with your ugly ass, so you'll probably get off to us, huh?" She was in his face now, inches away. Her body was tense, and Julian quickly prayed that she wouldn't hit the poor creep. He walked up to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "San."<em>  
><em>She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You're shitting me right?" He opened his mouth, but she backed up, letting his hand fall. "I'm sure with the money you'll get," she said, turning to face the frightened stranger, "you'll have no problem buying someone to suck your dick." She scoffed, and turned to walk away. "You on the other hand" she directed her voice to Julian, her eyes wide, her voice cold. "You might have to buy love from this point forward as well."<em>

He took a left at the next light, finally having a sense of direction as to where he was going – literally and figuratively speaking. Replaying his argument with Santana broke his heart. Not because he was publically embarrassed, but at the thought of losing her. As much as he loved acting, the thought of waking up in the morning, her sweet scent of Warm Vanilla Sugar lingering in their bedroom devastated him. Going days without hearing her laugh, without seeing the light dance across her beautiful skin.

He heard his phone ring once more, exhaling as he reached for it. "It's about time you answered. Do you know how long we've been trying to reach you? It's nearly 6 AM in New York. E! News still wants an exclusive, and the check would cancel out the money we'd need to give TMZ. Maybe then this whole thing can be thrown under a rock; we would nee-"  
>"Stop." Julian said, cutting Cameron off. "Just, stop. Do you have contact with E! Right now?" He paused, waiting for conformation. "Alright then. Tell them this, word for word: I was spending the day with the love of my life. It was supposed to be a day dedicated to just us. I will admit that to the fact that having sex in public was inappropriate – mainly for the fact that neither of us want to be responsible for visually scaring a child. I was simply expressing how much I love her in the easiest way." He paused for a moment, collect his words. "I shouldn't have let her go off on the camera man… alone. I should have been right there next to her, informing the man of his inappropriate actions."<br>"We can't do that." The voice on the other line said.  
>"Why? Because I'm throwing myself under the bus?" There was no response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'll take care of the public. Even if I lose the movie deal. I can live without that."<br>Cameron mumbled something along the lines of "alright, bye", as Julian look one last turn down the familiar block.

He noticed her right away. "I'm sorry" he shouted out. "Please, please forgive me. Don't hate me." The body stayed motionless, her back facing him. "I promise to be more considerate." No response. "I promise to prove to you, that you do come first." Still nothing. "I promise I'll give in & go to the doctors once a year?"

"Make it an annual thing, and we'll talk."  
>He smirked, as a small laugh escaped his mouth. "If it keeps you with me, I'll go every three months."<p>

She turned around, and he instantly noticed her brown eyes, puffier than usual. He slowly walked toward her, unaware of her next move. "San…" She tossed him a small smile, right before he kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm still mad at you… Just because I love you, doesn't mean you can act however you please."<br>"I know." His response was quick, as he played with the ends of Santana's hair. "I've always known though. That, you were more important. If I had to chose between you & the business, I'd quit in a heartbeat."  
>"But, you say that-"<br>"And then I act differently, I know." He paused, and propped himself up. He looked over at the beautiful woman lying next to him. He kissed her neck, slowly working his way to her lips. "But, I promise you, it won't happen again."  
>She let a small moan escape her lips, as Julian let his hands explore every inch of her body. "Besides," he said softly, keeping his lips near hers. "you can't just walk away, once we're married."<p>

She looked up at him and smiled "Is this you proposing to me?"

He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her like he was for the first time.


End file.
